50 Drabbles From A Galaxy Far Far Away
by Current Rainbow
Summary: A collection of Clone Wars Drabbles! Includes slash. Rating may change in the future due to more graphic material. Chapter 3: Kit returns from his scuffle with Grievous and finds comfort in a fellow jedi.
1. Hearts and Minds

"Ahsoka, we are in the reactor room-" A sudden thud and the comlink went dead.

The only other sound was the low hum of the reactors and Rex silently cursing under his breath. Exchanging a brief glance with his one remaining brother, Denal, who stood patiently waiting for further instructions, Rex cleared his throat.

"An order's an order." He stated as he removed his helmet and grabbed an explosive from the supply bag. Strapping it securely to the first set of reactors, he went for another, clearly determined to complete Ahsoka's assigned task. It was only then he stopped and realized that there Denal still stood, staring as if in some sort of a trance. "Is something the matter soldier?" Rex asked, eying the clone with a calm curiosity.

"How do you do it sir?"  
"Excuse me?"  
Denal removed his helmet, revealing his soft brown eyes and face flexed emotionally, an emotion that Rex couldn't exactly place. "Nothing stops you. You're so…determined. Even without any Jedi to back us up, in a room filled with clankers or hell, the leader of the Droid Army. It's inspiring, sir."

Rex blinked in surprise at his praise, though didn't hesitate as he spoke "Us clones do it every day. I'm no better than the next guy." He replied "We're all brothers Denal. All clones in the same war." Rex put down the explosive he'd been holding. "Why do you ask?"  
That's when he kissed him. Taking two steps forward Denal pushed his lips against his captain's, savoring the moment before Rex pulled away.

"Truly." He whispered, as Rex stared back in a haze of astonishment. "I know you don't feel the same way about me. I know there's someone else…but I had to do that, just once." The clone backed away, picking up an explosive and walking to the right of Rex to secure it. "Knowing that; if I'm going to be as courageous as you, sir." Denal went back and strapped the last reactor into place with a single _click_. "I needed to do it before I die."

* * *

Well that's it. I know it was rather cliché, and I don't really support this pairing, but I feel bad for Denal, especially cuz he dies -sob-  
The pairing I do support, the other clone Rex favors :3 well, maybe you know who that is.

please review! ideas are also accepted about which pairing I should write next!


	2. Slipping

Barriss's fork seemed to drop from her delicate grasp in slow motion, as if she were dropping a feather rather than a pointed piece of silverware. It hit the ground making an echoing _clang._

It was a sound Barriss had heard millions of times. It was the shot of a blaster, the combustion of a chopped battle droid, the clash of lightsaber against lightsaber. . .  
Now it was a voice—one piercing the air with concern. . . and slight annoyance. It was her master's voice—_oh force!_

The Padawan jumped from her daydream back into the realm of reality. There she sat at an elegantly purple draped table traced with gold. Seated in front of her was the esteemed Rodian Senator, Senator Farr and her clearly irritated master.

"Padawan Barriss, _what is the matter_?"

Luminara's mouth was pursed ever so slightly as she spoke with an overwhelming sense of urgency.  
"So sorry Master Luminara, Senator Farr—" She was tripping up her words as if bombarded by blaster shots. With a swift bend, Barriss reached under the table and used the force to guide her utensil back to her hand. She straightened herself and brushed down her Jedi robes before facing her dinner companions once again. "My apologies. I . . don't know what's the matter with me this afternoon. The Padawan looked at her master for some kind of sympathy, but instead all she found was a strong sense of disappointment. It stung her, and flustered she nearly dropped her fork a second time.  
"Perhaps some fresh-air may um," Barriss's eyes seemed to cloud and she put down her fork ". . . clear my senses . . ."

Luminara was silent, but only momentarily. The Jedi Master sighed and waved a dismissive hand. This was enough of an invitation for Barriss, who politely stood, bowed, and walked hurriedly to the door.

"Barriss!" Luminara's sharp voice halted the Padawan just as she reached for the handle. Turning slowly, she spoke in a hesitant tone.

"Yes, master?"  
"You shouldn't use the force so freely. It should be treated as a privilege, not as a leisurely energy which assists you in picking up your dropped…silverware."

There was no humor in her voice, not the slightest hint, even though the light smile traced across Luminara's lips reflected brightly into Barriss's eyes.

"Forgive me, Master. I—it won't happen again" Without further adue, Barriss swung open the door and rushed from the room, a heavy moisture weighing on her eyes which Barriss could only describe as tears.

* * *

Her Jedi Robes removed, Barriss let down her hair as it fell in a dark curtain around her tattooed face. With this and the silky pajamas she wore, all alone in the privacy of her own room, Barriss for the first time in what seemed like months was able to relax. She rubbed the back of her neck, trying to ease the tension stored there. She'd been so stressed lately; it was finally nice to just be alone-

A rapt at the door soon changed this.

Allowing herself to briefly mutter under her breath, Barriss cleared her throat and invited them in.  
Her master opened the door, eying the Padawan before she closed the door behind her. There was a moment of silence in which neither spoke, simply stared.

"When you said you were leaving, I expected you to return."  
Somewhere, deep down, Barriss felt a prick of anger. It was like being hit with an invisible arrow. "Sorry, I just…lost track of time I suppose. I thought it would be rather…rude to return and interrupt you and Senator Farr"  
"You were rather rude to leave." Luminara paced to one side of the room to stare out the window silently. "It surprises me that you can be so capable out on the battle field, against the Separatists' front lines, but you cannot handle a simple dinner."

Another arrow.

"Furthermore, it's not just tonight. Lately you've been inexplicably unfocused, sloppy in your work, and slow. I don't understand why, but since you haven't consulted me, I did not think it was my place to worry. It seems I was wrong. If you're going to become a Jedi Knight, you're going to have to display a sense of trust and capability. I wish you would just tell me what's wrong."

"You want to know what's wrong?" Barriss's voice cracked, but she didn't stop to hide her anger this time. "It's this war! Every day I've been fighting non-stop, destroying droid after droid-when I was taught that Jedi were keepers of the peace, not warriors!" As her frustration increased so did her volume. Luminara opened her mouth to speak but was abruptly cut off.  
"But now we're here, on this, this-diplomatic mission, sitting down at a table, having a. . .a civilized dinner-but who knows, the next minute we could be under attack! The suspense is killing me and all these people depending on us every day for our protection-"

"Barriss, I understand what you're going through. But this is not the way to-"

"How dare you-do you know what you put me through every day? Expecting me to be an example Padawan who follows her Master every day, not caring what I'm actually going through or, or how young I actually am, but have nearly died on several occasions." Barriss's was at a full on rant now. "But you don't care in the slightest! I'm so stressed, and you just make everything worse!"

Silence. Luminara's face was an utter mask of shock. Finished, Barriss's narrowed eyes drilled into her Master, until she realized what she'd just done. Sinking to her knees, she felt her head grow heavy as she begin to spill out apologies.  
"Master Luminara-I am so sorry-I, I…" Tears welled in the corners of her eyes for the second time that day "I just want to impress you, and, well, show my love for you, but you expect so much of me, and-"

Kneeling down herself, Luminara caressed her Padawan's hair and rubbed her shoulders soothingly. "Shh…" She whispered into her ear as Barriss knelt into her shoulder and began to weep quietly, feeling pathetic and quite stupid. All the stress, problems, came crashing down…

"I know I expect a lot of you. I also know I shouldn't be as hard on you as I am, Padawan" Luminara coaxed "This war is hard on all of us."  
Barriss looked up at her with the same affection she'd always had for her Master "Your…approval and…love mean a lot to me." Barriss blushed. Gosh, she was just talking too much tonight. "I just wish I could be as strict to the Jedi Code as you are."

For the first time, Luminara seemed to look offended, and a little hurt. The look stung Barriss with regret. After a moment the look faded away as Luminara used to force to guide Barriss closer to her, so that the two were closely pressed up against one another, their faces inches apart. A smug smile appeared on Luminara's face.

"Maybe I'm not as bound to the code as you think"

* * *

Eh. That took a while. Don't really support this pairing, but I thought that Barriss's need for her master's attention and approval was kind of sweet.

Next is Kit Fisto X Eeth Koth for my pal KitFisto'sGirl :)


	3. 1st Degree Of Separation: War

This fic is much more explicit, you've been warned! The rating just went up :p

anyways, this is for kitfisto'sgirl, or theclonegirl :D hope you like it.

"Eeth! You're alright!" The big booming laugh of Kit Fisto seemed to awaken Jedi Master Eeth Koth out of the foggy realm he'd been living in for the past week. Somehow his friend's green tentacle head made him feel stronger—happier. He managed a grin as the Nautolan approached him, hand outstretched. Eeth gladly took it.

Kit pulled his friend up off his finely designed sofa and drew his arms around Eeth's tattooed face. Pausing momentarily, as if asking silently for some permission, Kit drew the other man's face towards his own as their lips met slowly in a delicate, yet passionate kiss.

Perhaps there was a little more than friendship between them.

Both Jedi knew the rules, and they simply choose to temporarily ignore them, as Kit would put it. "What is a code worth if no one dared to stretch it?" He'd asked the first time, and Eeth, unable to deny the other Jedi anymore, finally agreed.

Kit drew away momentarily and lied back on the sofa, nearly grabbing Eeth on top of him. They were in the Zabrak's living quarters as he'd just been released from under medical care following his capture by the notorious General Grievous.

"I was so worried—Adi informed me you were close to death when they reached you, but even then I'm sure you still had the urge to push on." Kit said, running his green fingers through Eeth's braided hair. Under Kit's touch, Eeth felt drowsy, and particularly safe. "Well, I have a good reason to." He replied, flushing nervously as he drew his own hands up to stroke Kit's tentacles. Kit muttered a soft moan as he moved his own hands down towards Eeth's torso. "I suppose you do".

"I'm lucky Adi and Anakin arrived when they did—I'm lucky that they came for me at all, really. Grievous—well, you know—" Eeth was silenced as he felt Kit's fingers tease his right nipple, and he drew back his head and groaned rather than finish his sentence. Kit smiled at this reaction and continued. "I know,"

The Nautolan rolled over so that he now lay on top of Eeth, making the other man blush even more. Their lips met again, Kit pushing a little more dominance now on his partner, running one hand through Eeth's long black hair while the other came up and cupped his chin. Kit's tongue drove into Eeth's mouth, and pulled away only for a breath of air. Kit tore away Eeth's robe, leaving him in just a pair of simple brown cargo pants. Kit's lips now found Eeth's nipple again as he pinched it with his teeth, circling it endearingly with his tongue. He pulled away after several moments to trail kisses down Eeth's neck and chest as the Zabrak moaned. Shyly, as if to return the favor, Eeth took Kit's hand in his and brought it down slowly. Across his neck, down his torso, to the very end until it rested on Eeth's thigh. The pair's eyes met. Kit's mouth broke into a winning smile as he reached up to gently stroke Eeth's crotch. The Zabrak gasped in pleasure as Kit's hands rubbed along his shaft, teasing him successfully. Eeth's head rolled back lazily. His eyes closed momentarily, but fluttered open again "Take it off, Kit . . ." He mumbled incoherently.  
"You're sure?" Fisto cocked his head adorably, and Eeth felt himself grow even harder. "By the force, I'm sure"

"Thank the stars" Kit sighed as he quickly undid his own robe, slipping out of it with ease, now only wearing long brown cargo pants, the same as Eeth's. The green Jedi wasted no time as his hands dipped into the fold in Eeth's pants as he slid them off, boxers and all. Eeth forgot to be self-conscious and nervous. Everything just felt so _right._

Kit took the rock hard member in his hand and ran his hand over it, until it reached the base and he gripped it firmly. Eeth cringed and let out a low moan as he felt himself jerk forward from Kit's touch as the other man's fingers began roughly stroking and handling him. Eeth began pumping in movement with his hand, getting faster by every second. Eeth felt like he might explode under the pressure at any moment-and afraid he grabbed Kit's other hand, which made him immediately stop his actions. Kit looked at him quizzically_, _but seemed to understand. He withdrew his grasp and felt Eeth shudder as he moved his hands towards his own pants.

Suddenly Eeth gripped Kit's hand once more. "Here," Eeth smiled "Let me".  
Kit seemed surprised, but smiled warmly as he allowed Eeth to undo the belt that held up his pants. They slid off, revealing a pair of pointed boxers. Glad Kit was as aroused as he was, Eeth took a breath before he plunged his hands into heaven.

"Yes-Kit-harder!" Eeth gripped the Jedi's shoulders as Kit pushed into him forcefully once again. Kit was pumping him at a fast and amazing rhythm. Eeth knew they were both going to let go at any moment now-but it was hard to think as he was slammed into again and again. Kit was grinning and moaning just as loud as Eeth, and every so often he'd lean his head over Eeth's and plant a kiss on either cheek. One of Kit's hand was on Eeth's shoulder while the other was underneath, pumping Eeth's member at the same speed he was thrusting. Eeth couldn't hold on any longer.

With the last, best explosion of pleasure, Eeth shouted Kit's name into the night as he went limp under the Nautolan. Kit followed just moments later, emptying himself into Eeth as he collapsed on top of him.  
Panting, the two lay like that for a while, lost in each other's company. It was only till Eeth regained his breath that he rolled over so that he was able to see Kit's face once again, and they met in a last, hungry kiss.  
"So," Eeth paused to smile and brush the sweat off Kit's forehead "When are you leaving?" He asked. The smile off Kit's face was gone, as if pulled away by the force.

"Tomorrow," Kit whispered, just barely whispered into Eeth's ear.  
Eeth smiled sadly before lifting up his head and planting a kiss to Kit's forehead. "Let's make tonight really count then".

Da end :) hope you liked it. this one's much more um, explicit, obviously, like i said. please review.  
this is one out of a 6 part series that i'm going to do, called 6 degrees of separation. i might publish it separately from the drabbles, but we'll see. they'll focus on the emotions and events that keep the different pairs apart. that's why this one is war, cuz it's what keeps kit and eeth away but also strong.


End file.
